I Feel PrettyUnpretty
by harrythe
Summary: What makes Hermione really question herself? Can she ever feel pretty? What really shakes her to her core? One shot from me after a long break. Song from the show Glee love you all!


_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror, who's inside there?_

_The one with the long hair, _

_same old me again today_

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Ginny."

"So, why are you up here, all alone?"

"I just saw Ron."

"So?"

"With Lavender."

"Oh, no, Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

"What's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's it like to have everyone staring at you because you're so pretty?"

"Umm..."

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through, It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day, I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

"What are you talking about, you are pretty Hermione."

"Then why does Ron cheat on me?"

"Because Ron is an idiot."

"But he wouldn't cheat on me, if I looked like you or Lavender."

"Hermione, you don't know that."

"This isn't this first time that this has happened."

"What?"

"He's cheated on me with Lavender, Parvati, and her sister."

_You can by your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that mac can make_

_But if you cant look inside you_

_Find out who am I, too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because, it's my burden to bear."

Suddenly there was a loud crack filling the air. Ron stumbled in, the aroma of beer prevalent.

"HERMIONE!" He greeted her boisterously.

"Stay away from her, asshole!" Ginny spat at her older brother.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I Used to be so cute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_To keep you happy?_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_Then I'll get back to me_

"Hermione?"

"Don't talk to me."

"What's going on?

"I saw you with Lavender."

Ron's face turned to one of shame, and anger. "Saw that did you?"

Hermione's face contorted with rage. "You don't even try to deny it?"

"Nope. What's the point? With your snooping, you would have found out anyway."

_My outsides look cool, my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through, It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day, I have myself to blame_

_Keep on tripping_

"Is it because I'm not pretty?" Hermione whispered brokenly.

"Yeah," Ron said, snidely. "That's about it." He disaperated with a loud crack.

Hermione collapsed to the floor in a quivering heap. Ginny sank down to the floor beside her and held her as she cried. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Ginny. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Your my best friend. It's my job."

"Don't you have to go meet Harry?"

"Yeah, but I'll owl him, he'll understand."

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Just friendship. We agreed that we were better off as friends."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"Don't be, I met someone."

_You can by your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that mac can make_

_But if you cant look inside you_

_Find out who am I, too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

"Ginny, you're so lucky."

"So are , I'll see you later." Ginny walked out the door and left Hermione.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and brave_

_And I used to pity, and girl who wasn't me_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. What was it about her that Ron found so unattractive? Was it her hair? Was it her nose? She sat looking in the mirror, sighing. She had everything for Ron, and what did she get in return? Nothing. It would take time to move on, but she was sure she could. It would take time to build her self confidence, but it could happen, someday.

_I feel pretty _

_You can buy you hair if it won't grow_

_Oh so pretty_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_I feel pretty, and witty and brave_

_You can buy all the makeup that mac can make_

_But if you cant look inside you_

_Find out who am I too,_

_Put me in a position to feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, but unpretty_

…**:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...::::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::**

**So, after a long, long hiatus, I have returned and I heard this song on the show Glee, and I didn't really realize it was a mash-up until after the show, but I really wanted to do a story with this song, and I wanted it to be something that would make Hermione feel vulnerable, and something that would really make her question herself. So this is what came out of it. Hope you love it!**


End file.
